


Art collection

by InsideTheTardis



Series: Twelve's Chaotic Space Family!Au [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Art, Fanart, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideTheTardis/pseuds/InsideTheTardis
Summary: My Doctor Who AU drawings collection
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Elyne, Twelfth Doctor & Missy, Twelfth Doctor & Original Character(s), Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Series: Twelve's Chaotic Space Family!Au [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301651
Comments: 116
Kudos: 84





	1. 2018/2019

**Author's Note:**

> Some drawings I do when I don't want to write 😁
> 
> From oldest to newest

End of 2018 - Early 2019

Before I started to write " To Hell and Back".

Somehow, I need to see pictures before I can write something. 


	2. My Puppy ( 2019)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind comments ! Here some more

Can Missy feel affection ? Maybe .


	3. June 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like them together, I really should keep writing that story hahaha


	4. Flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was for an art challenge but I didn't finish it 😂👌


	5. Halloween 2019

Elyne wanted to be a dragon for Halloween ;)


	6. Movie Night

They are watching Disney's movies 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I didn't write for a while. I feel like it's easier to do shorter stuff then add a picture. ( for now) Do you like this ?

"Do I look like a pillow ?" 

Elyne blinked at the Doctor 's comment, she still had trouble knowing if he was joking or not. She looked up at him, with her big amber eyes. Once she saw his discreet smirk, she happily smiled and nuzzled deeper against his tummy. 

" Yes," she mumbled, " the universe's best pillow." 

The Doctor softly laughed and rubbed her back gently.

" If you say so..." he sighed, closing his eyes, content.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! First, thank you for your kind comments.
> 
> Some of my Roleplay partners left me suggestions :3 the cat is Pumpkin, maybe you'll see him more ;) 
> 
> Oh and feel free to leave some suggestions as well !


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It started as silly sketch and...

" I'm n-" Elyne yawned, " I'm not tired !" 

" Are you sure ? " the Doctor softly chuckled. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a friend, de thought it would be funny to make Elyne meeting different versions of the Doctor .... I should do more of that hahahah

I tried watercolor one this one ... and yup... I hated that hahahaha !


	11. Chapter 11

He forgot it on purpose


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyne meets her shadow.

" What's wrong, little one ?" the Doctor asked .

Elyne suddenly stopped walking and kept looking down. 

" What is that ?" she asked, pointing at her shadow.

The Doctor's eyes widened, then he let out a loud genuine laugh.

" That's your shadow, dear." he smiled. 

Elyne walked around, still watching at her shadow.

" Please Doctor, make it go," she begged, " it follows me !"

" I think you'll have to live with it." the Doctor laughed, gently patting the top of her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we spoke with TheStrangeSeaWolf about this headcanon and ... WE LOVED IT 
> 
> Check their fiction ! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606988

I think there will be more of that


	14. Werewolf AU part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started a short comics for Halloween and I thought I could add this to the AU ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I plan to write and draw Christmas fluff ? Yes. 
> 
> Do I plan to make more Twelve with a beard ? Hell yes. 
> 
> Do I plan to apologise ? Nope.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santa Twelve needs his reindeer, right ?


	17. Drummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the Doctor is about to give her music lessons....

The Doctor was lying down on his bed, reading some books. It was six in the morning so he was still wearing his pyjama, a Rick and Morty t-shirt with a space pants. He smiled when Elyne tried to climb on the big bed, the small child had to hold on the blankets to not fall. She finaly got there and crawled to him.

" Hello, Daddy." she rubbed her sleepy eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his forehead. 

Good morning, sweetheart." he smiled. He gently embraced her as she let herself fall on his chest. 

" Why are you so early today, dear ?" 

" Mm'cuddles." Elyne mumbled, snuggling at his side. 

The Doctor softly chuckled at her answer and opened his arm, allowing her to get more comfortable against him. She gladly cuddled up to him and closed her eyes as the Doctor gently stroked her nose along, again and again. The Doctor has to bite his lower lip not to laugh at the sight, Elyne leaning into his touch, her mouth ajar, slowly falling asleep again. Suddenly, she moved back and sneezed. 

" Bless you." the Doctor laughed. 

Elyne snuggled back against him, softly patting his stomach. Then she seemed very interested. She sat next to him and patted him again, the Doctor closely looked at her, curious and amused. 

" What are you doing ? " he asked when she pulled his t-shirt up. 

" To-Tom !" she gave him a wide smile. 

The Doctor giggled when she started to drum a small rhythm over his bare belly. 

" Hey ! You are good !" he laughed. He drummed a small easy rhythm on his sides. 

" Your turn." he smiled. 

Elyne perfectly copied the rhythm and looked up at his father, who was grinning, clearly proud of her. 

" Ok, my turn !" he smirked, playful. 

He pulled his t-shirt over again and pulled Elyne's one up, tickling her stomach. Elyne instantly bursted in laughter, rolling over to escape from her father's hand. She sat back and tried to pull his t-shirt up again, but the Doctor always pulled it back, teasing her. In the end, he let her pull his t-shirt up. Instead of patting, the little girl yawned and nuzzled her her face into his middle.

" No more music ?" the Doctor softly asked. 

Elyne looked up at him, then she lazily patted his stomach, once, twice, to finally let her head fall back on top of it. The Doctor genuinely laughed at that.

" As you wish, sweetheart."


	18. Dragon AU

The Doctor calling Elyne " Little Dragon" and then I drew Baby Dragon and Daddy Dragon :3

If the Doctor was a dragon, he would be able to heal people and would have time related powers


	19. Chapter 19

Better be quiet


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a new drawing tablet and ... I am having so much fun


	21. Daddy 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a story where Elyne is stuck with Serie 8 Twelve :3

No more tummy 😢 


	22. Twitter request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StrangeSeaWolf suggested S08 Twelve and Elyne causing havoc in a kitchen


	23. Possessive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is a possessive dad. The Tinkerer is the Doctor's father, which make him Elyne's grandfather ! And he belongs to @StrangeSeaWolf ! Check her stories !


	24. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I had that sketch .... Ooops ! At least it gives me some idea for the Darilium AU

Family breakfast :3


	25. Twitter Requests 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strangeseawolf suggested Twelve playing guitar with Elyne's tummy... So here we go :3


	26. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here my last sketches of the day ! Fits in the Darilium story ;3


	27. Chapter 27

The only game that Daddy is never tired of !


	29. Merry Christmas 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Daddy's tummy is the best to rest on but also the best to sit on 💪
> 
> I hope you had great holidays ! Have a late Christmas fluffy art


End file.
